mings_dnd_resourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Items
A collection of the special items and item qualities that can be found in these campaigns Unique Items in the World Whispering Stones: Stones made from whisperite - a mineral with incredible acoustic resonance. These particular stones have been enchanted in sets - such that when activated these stones will record its user for the length of its activation, and then send that message to the other stones in its set. Can be usable anywhere across the world, but not across dimensions/planes. Coat of Arms: A well-made black leather jacket. Upon wear, four humanoid arms with five fingers that appear to also be made of black leather erupt out of its back. The user, upon succeeding a DC 15 UMD check, can mentally direct the arms to do an action. Be cautious of wearing these for too long, however... Georgio's Cart of Wonders Flask of Pixie Tit 150gp: A rare and expensive alcoholic drink that's clear a glows a light pink. Upon drinking, it fills the consumer with a bubbly air about them, reduces their size to Tiny, and causes the drinker to float about 10 ft. in the air, whether they want to or not. Fly DC 20 to figure out how to navigate, and the effect wears off after 5 hours. Instant Piano: A bottle filled with tan, sand-like grains. When rehydrated, these grains turn into pianos. A single grain will make a small, desktop piano, while a few will make a grand piano. Rehydrate the whole bottle at once and see what happens! The Deafening Helmet 100gp: An iron helmet so well-cushioned, nothing can be heard while wearing it. Pipes of Dust 100gp: A set of music pipes bound together, when you blow through them, a bunch of dust comes out! No matter what! Bottle of Scarlet Ambrosia 70gp: A clear, red-tinted drink, it is bubbly, incredibly refreshing, and tastes somewhat of strawberries. Leisure Powder 100gp: A bluish purplish dust. Rub it onto your skin! Gives a clean, minty feeling! Super Fertilizer 200gp: Turns anything green and alive! Even if it shouldn’t be! The Flexible Codpiece 50gp: Prevents children! Rubber Undulator 100gp: A dark, wooden stick with a black, rubber concave head on top of it. Upon closer inspection, it's a toilet plunger. Missile Juice 50gp: A brown, opaque liquid. Giorgio claims that it keeps you as active and focused as a magic missile! Invisible Ink 100gp: It's ink, but invisible! Scroll of Food 200gp: A scroll that opens up a small portal to the elemental plane of food for abut 30 minutes. Grab as much as you can before the portal closes! One-Eye Lantern 1000gp: A bullseye lantern, but the light it casts is only visible by the holder! Musical Armor 2000gp: Suit of plate armor, with 5 levers on the back. Each one, when flipped downward, will begin recording. Once flipped back up, it will continuously play that recording until a new recording is put into place. Each individual lever holds a separate recording. This retains the effect of magical songs or sounds. [https://66.media.tumblr.com/a1565188c65567a5b121ff94aebfae54/tumblr_mu3tikobVU1rcygtoo1_500.jpg The Rug Downstairs] 1000 gp: A rug that, upon falling through, will lead into the next open space below the rug. It is big, though, and hard to transport. Materials Darkwood: A near-black type of wood that only grows from trees grown underground, it is unique in that it is of a similar hardness to most workable types of wood, but in comparison it is incredibly light, often 1/10 of the weight of any similarly made wooden object. Resistant to acid. Diamondwood: A translucent and pale type of wood that grows on the highest peaks of the world, it is incredibly, incredibly hard, and yet is of a similar weight to most wood. It is warming to the touch. Fulgurite/Petrified lightning: Created from sand struck by lightning. This glass is incredibly strong, and exhibits unique properties when exposed to electricity. Has a tendency to attract and absorb lightning during storms. Sapient Pearwood: Only growing in areas of intense and old magical presence, the wood seems to grow a life of its after harvest. Regardless of the shape it eventually takes, Sapient Pearwood find ways to become mobile and to interact with its environment, and bear exceptional properties that make its value as a crafted object incredibly useful. Interestingly, if harvested there seems to be no hostile reaction, and in fact the still-living harvested piece often will accompany it's harvester, or whomever the harvester gives it to. Category:Magic Items Category:Items